


Winter Date

by Kitahara_Rei



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Christmas Date, Dancing and Singing, Date At Fast Food Restaurant, Gentle Kissing, Multi, POV Second Person, it's utapri they gotta sing at least once per episode u know, more kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara_Rei/pseuds/Kitahara_Rei
Summary: The Christmas date that you’ve planned for meets an untimely doom (thanks to work schedules), but you have fun with your boyfriends, nonetheless.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Winter Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with a very self-indulgent fic that in a 2nd person POV that I've always wanted to try writing but hey, don't mind me as I die from second-hand embarrassment over here.

You check the time on your phone again. Five minutes past ten. They should have been done filming thirty minutes ago. It happens more often than not, and it leaves you a little annoyed. Now the nice restaurant that you've booked weeks ago for Christmas dinner has already closed.

The cold winter air bites at the skin of your cheeks, stinging with every gust that comes by. Burying your nose deeper into the warmth of your woolen scarf, you lean back against the metal railing, sighing. Even the bright, cheery Christmas lighting decorating the street does nothing to bring up your mood. You scroll through Twitter, hoping to see updates on the current situation.

"Hey darling, you must be cold out here all alone. Will you let me warm you up?"

An oh-so-familiar voice whispers so close to your ear. You let out a gasp of surprise, the blood rushing to your ears as you turn around to see Reiji grinning at you sheepishly. Time and time again, you've told him that it's one of your sensitive spots, and yet, he likes to tease you despite numerous protests.

Reiji immediately engulfs you in a hug, holding you tight in his arms. He smells very much like hairspray and a scent that was very much Reiji. "I'm so sorry! We should have sent you a text earlier that we would be running late."

You return the hug with the same vigour, letting him know that you understand that it can't be helped. It isn't like they can control what time their work ends.

"Sorry we're late. The damn director kept telling us to re-take the last scene again." A large hand ruffles your hair, messing up the locks that took you almost an hour to tame. You pout at the offender, who only smirks back at you.

Unlike Reiji, who dresses like a model from the local UniKuro, Ranmaru looks like a very suspicious-looking masked man when he wears his favourite leather jacket and ripped jeans, topped off with dark glasses and a guitar case slung over his shoulder. Every time you see him being incognito, you couldn't help the giggle that wells up from within. He looks ridiculous and handsome at the same time, which is utterly unfair for your heart.

“So, where are we going?”

Now that the question has been brought up, you couldn't get the words out to tell them that the restaurant has already closed, blinking back the hotness from your eyes. It had been planned weeks ago, the perfect Christmas date that you've promised them, and yet... You wouldn't be able to see them after that, not when they are swamped with work for the Christmas week. Your voice trembles when you tell them in a quiet voice.

Reiji lets you go from the embrace. "It's not the end of the world," he says, cupping your face with his hands. His smile is gentle and reassuring. "Just being able to see you on today is enough for me. Right, Ran-Ran?"

"We can always go again another day. I know somewhere that's open twenty-four seven and serves great food." Ranmaru pulls his mask down and grins wickedly.

Reiji twirls his car key around his finger. "I'll drive us there. Let's go!"

\-----

"You know, Ran-Ran, when you said you know a place, I was expecting something along the lines of going back to your place and cooking up a meal for us all, but the Big M?"

Ranmaru narrows his eyes, taking a large bite from his burger. You see the many patty layers threatening to slide out from the stack. "What's wrong with it? It's fast and it's food," he argues with a full mouth. Most of his words are lost in the burger.

"Ai-Ai's going to be on my ass again for snacking on junk food so late at night," Reiji grumbles, reaching out for a chicken nugget from the mountain in front of him. "Let it be known that it's your fault."

"Your ass is fine. Nothin' wrong with it. I would know."

Reiji has his finger pointed at Ranmaru, but no words left his mouth. After a few seconds, he sits back down beside you, chewing on his nugget, face red. You can't help but laugh at their banter. It makes them seem less like adults and more like children. It feels nice to have them being able to relax around you with no need to put up their usual facade.

A small nudge to your side catches your attention. Reiji is holding out a nugget to you, offering a bite. "Share my sin with me," he says with all seriousness, until he drops the tone with a light-hearted chuckle. "Have a bite."

You accept his offer, leaning in to take nibble. It crunches as your teeth sinks into it, the warmth from it billowing into your mouth. It's hot, fresh from the oven. A little too hot, you find out, as it burns your sensitive tongue. You fan at your mouth to cool it faster, letting out small breaths of steam.

Your reaction has Reiji hiding his laugh behind his hand. It's cute how he tries to be sneaky, but both of you can tell that he's a little too obvious about it. "Sorry, darling, is it too hot? Do you want me to kiss it better?" He pops the rest of the nugget into his mouth. "Just kidding."

Immediately, you feel your face heating up at the offer. Reiji has always been like this, teasing you with suggestions before tacking on a 'just kidding' to keep things between you light. Sometimes, you wonder if he's really serious about it, and that he only does that to be considerate. No better way to find out than now. You find the courage to nod back at him.

Reiji blinks in surprise. "Are you sure?" He asks softly, brushing the stray lock of hair from your face behind your ear. When you nod again, he smiles. "Well, if my darling insists..."

He leans in slowly, giving you the chance to change your mind if you want to. Rarely do you ever accept the opportunity to kiss, having been too shy and nervous for it. You squeeze your eyes shut, taking in a deep breath. _Thump, thump, thump_. Your heart beats so loudly that you can hear it, and you’re sure he could hear it too. Reiji's hand cups the sides of your cheek, his thumb caressing against your skin. It's a comforting gesture to get you to calm down, and it almost works, if your heart wasn't such a traitor. His finger slides down to your chin, tilting your head up slightly more. "Relax, honey," he whispers, his smooth voice so close to your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. "You're doing well so far."

His lips are soft upon yours the moment they touch. The kiss only lasts mere seconds, but it leaves butterflies in your stomach and a tingling feeling on your lips. When you open your eyes, you let out your nervousness in a form of a laugh. You can't tell if your face is contorted weirdly into a smile, but Reiji only grins back at you fondly.

"Hah, you sneaky bastard." Ranmaru says that under his breath, but it is loud enough that both you and Reiji can still hear him. He has finished his main meal, having moved on to stealing chicken nuggets from Reiji's diminishing mountain. His gaze slides over to you, the side of his mouth quirking up at your reddened cheeks. Reiji sticks his tongue out childishly at Ranmaru, who only rolls his eyes in response.

"Jealous, Ran-Ran?" There's a hint of challenge in his tone that you know will only fuel Ranmaru's competitive spirit on. Said man narrows his eyes briefly at Reiji before beckoning him to his side of the table. The brunet is more than willing to comply, sliding over to the opposite seat to sidle up to Ranmaru.

You know where all this will lead to, covering your eyes with your hands. But you cannot help peeking between the gaps of your fingers, watching as Ranmaru pulls Reiji in by his tie. Luckily, there isn't anyone else around in the fast food restaurant at this late hour, and the seats are high enough to hide the two idols engaged in a fierce lip-lock. It's a different kind of kiss compared to the one you shared with Reiji, but it sends an excitement rushing through you, one that creates a few inappropriate thoughts.

As quickly as it started, it ended. Ranmaru let Reiji go with a victorious smirk. "How's that?" he asked, turning back to the pile of food to finish off the remainder, as if he hadn't just made-out with his boyfriend. Reiji is breathless but one look at his expression and anyone can tell that he enjoyed that. You send Ranmaru a thumbs-up, to which he lets out a loud laugh.

\-----

You leave the warmth of the shop with your two boyfriends. The winter air attacks you once more, reminding you that it's still very much cold and snowing outside. You shiver, feeling the chill to your very bones. You curse your forgetfulness, remembering the gloves you left on the table back home. Now your fingers are paying the price.

"Here, give it to me." Ranmaru holds his hand out to you expectantly, though you have no idea what he is asking for. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he scowls to hide his embarrassment. His glasses and mask has been long abandoned since there isn't anyone else out on the street now. "Your hand," he clarifies. "You get cold easily. Give it here."

Ranmaru has never been one for holding hands outside, so you take him up on his offer immediately. His hand is large and warm, his grip firm and steady as you slip your fingers between his. It is rough from the many years he played the bass, the dedication he has to his music that amazes you every time. You lean against his arm, feeling the smile stretching out on your face.

All of you walking together, both you and Reiji clinging onto Ranmaru ("You're warm," Reiji insists when Ranmaru protested), make a strange sight, but at this moment, you didn't care about that. All the time in the world is frozen in this moment alone with just the three of you, and nothing else mattered.

You ended up in a nearby park, lit up by the Christmas decorations. There is a large Christmas tree in the middle, bright and shiny in the dark winter night, casting a glow in the otherwise gloomy park.

Pulling them along to one of the benches on the side, you tell them that you have something for them. They look at you with surprise when you hand over a wrapped gift to each of them from your bag. You've spent a couple of hours making their presents, so you're excited to see what their reactions would be when they open it.

"What's this?" Reiji asks, turning it around in his hands. When you tell him it is an early Christmas present, he beams brighter than the fairy lights around. "Thank you!"

"Well, I hope that you'll be able to use it," you say, lacing your fingers together behind your back. "It'll be cold where you're going, right?" You gesture for them to open it.

Ranmaru has already started to rip the wrapper open, pulling out a wine-red scarf. He holds it in front of him, stretched out between his arms, in awe of the length. You're pretty sure that it is a little too long (you're a terrible judge of length) and a little knobbly at some parts, but Ranmaru looks happy nonetheless. He turns to you and the look that he gives you is soft. "Thanks," he says. There is no warning before he bends down and gives you a kiss on the forehead.

Warmth blooms forth from the place that he kissed, spreading all the way down to your cheeks. You're sure that they're on fire with how much you're blushing. His rare smile is handsome, outlined by the light cast from Christmas tree behind him.

"Wow, I can't believe that you actually made this yourself. Thank you very much, darling!" Reiji shows Ranmaru the matching emerald-green scarf, grinning from ear to ear. "We've got to show our darling our appreciation, right, Ran-Ran?"

Ranmaru nods in agreement. Reiji holds his hands out to you the way a prince would in a Disney movie. "It would be my honour if I could have this dance, my lady."

You take him up on his offer when you place your hand in his. He pulls you into a dance by the fountain, linked by your hands. Reiji begins with a familiar tune and Ranmaru joins in with the harmony. It's a Christmas song that you have heard many times in the shopping malls until you've learned to tune it out, but with both of them singing live for you, it becomes a entirely new song. It has a catchy beat, and Reiji sings in such an upbeat manner that has your feet moving without a second thought, joining him in his whirlwind enthusiasm. It sends your heart aflutter when see his face flushed with happiness as he takes you twirling and whirling around the fountain.

Reiji's song comes to an end a little too fast for your liking. He smooches you on the forehead and sends you twirling a little further with a cheeky grin. You can't quite see where you're going, but you land in Ranmaru's arms with an 'oomph' as he catches you. He helps you to your feet before continuing off where Reiji has stopped, leading you through the dance. His eyes never leave yours as both of you create fresh prints in the snow, the rhythm of the song slowing down with his voice. He ends the performance with dipping you, and you find yourself clutching at his jacket to steady yourself, to catch your breath from all the dancing. You can't help but to be mesmerised by his expression, one of pure adoration and love. His eyes flicker down briefly, then back up. You know what he wants, and you find yourself wanting the same too. You reach up to meet him on the lips, surprising him with your forwardness.

He kisses with much less restraint than Reiji as his lips meld with your own, pushing back against yours with a fiery passion. Ranmaru, like earlier, is leading this dance of the lips, so all you have to do is to follow and keep up with him. The world dissolves around you as all of your attention is focused on him, on how close he holds you to him, on the heat that radiates from his body that somehow becomes your own. Ranmaru pulls back first, his breaths coming out in white mists, his mismatched eyes half-lidded with barely concealed desire. It's a dangerous look, one that makes you want to dive in for another kiss.

The moment between the two of you is broken when Reiji wolf-whistles, and your brain suddenly remembers what embarrassment is. You want to curl up into a ball to hide, but Ranmaru pulls you close to his chest where you can feel the steady thumping of his heart. It's beating at a fast pace, and when you look up, Ranmaru's staring off into the distance, face flushed. Whether it's from the cold or from the kiss, you don't know.

"Merry Christmas!" Reiji says, hugging you from behind, essentially sandwiching you between them. Ranmaru lets out a grunt from the additional impact, but holds both of you in his arms. "That was so fun, I feel like going for another round, but I think it’s a little too cold for that,” he says. “So, darling, you don't have to go back so early tonight, right?" You shake your head in confirmation. "How does a movie marathon back at my place sound?"

You grin at his suggestion.


End file.
